


Walk the Line

by MoodyAquarius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Johnny Cash - Freeform, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sex, Song fic, cute end of summer destiel, i walk the line, supernatural song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyAquarius/pseuds/MoodyAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic from "I walk the line" by Johnny Cash. Love that song, first of all. And I thought it would be adorable when applied to Destiel. So... Here it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Ok my phone is stupid. The lyrics are supposed to be italicized. They're not. I'll fix that later. Too tired right now.
> 
> LOL just noticed it has 1776 words. How patriotic.

I keep a close watch on this heart of mine

I keep my eyes wide open all the time 

Cas danced among the fireflies, spinning in sloppy circles around in the tall grass. Dean chuckled around the lid of his beer, watching the angel marvel at the glowing bugs flittering around him as his coat spun around his body. Dean shifted from his seat on the sleek hood of the impala, which reflected the night sky like a mirror. 

"You've really never seen fireflies before? In all the millennia you've been around?" He walked out, joining Cas in the field, holding his beer at his side. 

"Never." Cas' face was lit in the glowing yellow light coming off the surrounding night air. Dean stepped into the angel's space, grabbing a handful of his coat in a stronghold. Cas looked up at him with his big eyes, smiling and biting on his lip. Anticipation was so evident in the air you could cut through it with a butter knife. 

Dean reached down to cup Cas' stubbled jaw lightly in his hand, his lips parting, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." He grinned. Cas leaned into the touch, reaching up to grasp Dean's jacket collar, tugging him further into his personal space. 

"I am." 

I keep the ends out for the tie that binds

They kept waiting, for one of them to make the move. They laughed at each other's shyness, as Dean was finally the one to close the space between their lips. The kiss burst into the night air, surrounding them in a glow not only of the firefly light, but a warmth coating their veins. 

Because you're mine, I walk the line 

Crickets twittered around them as fireflies glimmered and the stars fell down closer to earth, illuminating the black sky with a splash of milky diamonds. Cas tripped over Dean's foot as he leaned further into him, bringing their bodies down to the grass in a clumsy tumble. It didn't stop them. Dean rolled on top of his angel, kissing him hard and knocking the breath out of his body. 

Cas tried to fight back but opened his eyes, gazing up at the sky and panting breathlessly from the hunter's lips, "I can never keep up with you." 

"That's alright." 

I find it very, very easy to be true  
I find myself alone when each day is through

"Dean!" Long fingers gripped short hair as plump lips sucked into a specific spot on the angel's soft neck. He purred and writhed beneath the touch and the weight of him. The weight was comfortable, he wanted to be crushed in every way. Dean slammed Cas' wrists down on the ground above his head, keeping him pinned and running a slow tongue up the shuddering man's throat. 

Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you. 

The cricket's chirps seemed to ring in his ears as he drifted. Dean knew exactly where to touch and pull to work the angel into a sort of stupor. He lied out on the grass, on display for the hunter. He passively let him tug away at his coat and tie. 

Because you're mine, I walk the line. 

Cas watched him pull his own shirt up over his head and reached needy to touch the muscles laid out before him. Green eyes slipped shut as his fingers drifted from his collarbones to his hip bone, slowly, appreciatively. He leaned up out of the grass to plant a kiss over the tattoo that rested on Dean's chest, as if he were blessing it with his angelic lips. Every kiss from Cas was a heaven send. 

As sure as night is dark and day is light  
I keep you on my mind both day and night

Cas pressed himself up into the power of Dean's pelvis, grinding himself against it and taunting the hunter. He felt the response throbbing in his jeans, waiting to be freed. He pulled him over himself, grinding upwards into that eager bulge, like rubbing two batteries against each other. The electricity grew and threatened to explode, grass staining their pants as they rolled over each other and struggled for dominance. 

And happiness I've known proves that it's right

Dean hummed deep in his throat, grinding down on Cas, eliciting a moan. He chuckled and murmured into his neck, "Right here? In the grass?" He ran a gentle hand down his angel's soft back. 

"I don't see why not." Cas grinned teasingly up at him. 

Dean opened his mouth to protest, but was halted by a crushing kiss. Cas slipped his tongue into his mouth, dragging his teeth along his bottom lip and snatching his ass in a possessive grip. Dean had no argument. Cas reached at his belt buckle, fumbling with it in a hurry. 

Because you're mine, I walk the line

He whipped the belt away in a frantic movement, yanking the zipper of his jeans down and pushing Dean into the grass. Dean breathed out in a shocked gasp, his eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. A moan escaped him as he was released to the night air, and quickly met by a warm mouth. "Caaaas..." 

Cas' mouth was full. He kept a hand on Dean's stomach, keeping him on the ground and secure as he bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue and raking his teeth gently up the length of him. Dean reached out to grip the grass around him, pulling shreds of it up from the ground in his death grip. Cas sped up, then slowed, covering every inch of Dean with his warm mouth, pressing the wideness of his tongue up against the underside of Dean's aching dick. The hunter's desperate hands found Cas' dark hair, digging his fingers deep to his roots and moaning, hissing out desperate breaths between his clenched teeth. 

Just when he felt he was going to lose it, Cas lifted from him, his mouth losing contact with a "pop". Dean grumbled and ripped his angel's belt off in a violent whip. He threw the angel off him, then hovered over him aggressively, ripping his pants down his long legs, along with the underwear that stood in the way. He grabbed both his ankles in his hands, tugging them up in the air and on top of his shoulders. He moved closer, as he did Cas' legs sunk further on his shoulders, his knees now resting against the muscles. 

"I didn't realize you were this flexible, Cas." 

"Neither did I." 

Dean nonchalantly spat on his hand, moving to slick himself up, all the while his burning eyes locked on Castiel's. Cas teetered closer to him, biting his lip in anticipation, wanting that lovely pain only Dean could give him so bad, over and over again. He'd never learn. With both their bodies naked in the night air, twisted like pretzels over each other and the fireflies glimmering like little floating bubbles, neither could think of anywhere else they'd rather be. 

Dean stroked down Cas' leg lovingly, asking softly, "Remember our rule?" 

Cas nodded, reciting it like a pledge, "Tell you to stop if it hurts." 

Dean nodded at Cas' statement. "Good." 

With that, almost without warning, Dean guided himself in. Cas tensed, taking a sharp inhale and shooting his gaze straight up at his hunter. Dean stroked his thigh comfortingly, pushing slowly and gradually. As the blunt head made it's way in, Cas gasped out a heavy breath, clenching his eyes shut and reaching for a hand to hold. Dean returned the gesture, slowing and sinking in, bottoming out with a content sigh. 

"Caaaas." 

"D-Dean ah!" His hips drew back, each of them huffing and moaning at the movement. With a tug on Cas' hand, he rolled his hips forward slowly, growling at the wonderful feeling. He pushed Cas' legs even further, crunching him over on himself, his knees now touching his own shoulders. Dean took advantage of the position and gripped Cas' hips and bucked. 

"Dean!" 

You've got a way to keep me on your side  
You give me cause for love that I can't hide 

He wrapped his ankles around Dean's neck, digging his nails into the dimples on his lower back and hissing, "More!" Dean followed orders. His hips rolled and snapped forward into the angel, fucking him down into the grass, smearing dirt and grass up his back as he trapped him in place. He clawed down the brunette's chest, grumbling his name and bucking harder and faster. 

For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide 

They hollered each other's names into the empty night. Dean snapped forward into a place that felt particularly good, sinking in further and pausing. Cas writhed and shivered beneath him, his body on fire with sensation. He felt Dean pressed directly up against that spot that felt so damn good. "D-Dean th-there oh god, right there!" 

He drew back, then thrust hard forward, making Cas scream out unintelligible curse words, arching his body and gripping at anything he could grab. His face gleamed in sweat dripping from his tangled hair to his parted, panting lips. He was the picture of perfection to Dean's hazy, glazed over lust-filled eyes. He gripped his middle, throwing his thrust harder into him, knocking Cas into a breathless scream. 

They couldn't keep it up much longer like this, but the blissful seconds were worth all of it. Dean fucked relentlessly into Cas, and Cas begged and cried, reaching and clawing out around him, looking like he was scrambling for a shore amongst the sea. With a particularly hard roll of the hips, it was all over. The night held their secret, sealing their cries into the vast starry sky, locked away in the moments that were theirs and theirs alone. 

They crumbled beside each other, feeling the cool grass rub against their skin and scratch as they moved. Their recovering breaths mingled with the sound of the crickets and ambient song of the night, going unnoticed by anyone else. Their chests rising and falling, desperate for the oxygen that evaded them. One pulled the other into warm arms, with no resistance met. Dean kissed at the soft spot at the side of Cas' mouth, "I don't want summer to end." 

"It doesn't have to." 

The crickets sang loudly, indicating the end of summertime and the beginning of the annual death nature went through. Dean ran a soft hand through dark hair, "I guess it doesn't. With you around." Cas smiled into the warmth of his chest, knowing he'd never feel cold again. 

Because you're mine, I walk the line.


End file.
